Faustian (Vincent) Eidolon
grandiose_by_bleu_blooded-d89bbc7.jpg|Faustian Profile vinky_dink_by_bleu_blooded-d8751hn.jpg|Faustian 3/4 vivestian_by_bleu_blooded-d82prj6.png|Faustian with his non-canon love interest, Viveka snow_by_bleu_blooded-d8n9dbx.jpg|Faustian with his non-canon love interest, Viveka (2) Overview Faustian Eidolon (born Vincent Eidolon), is one of the primary protagonists of Endgame along with Lucifer Gorgon. He is a prideful, unpleasant boy who is cruel to his enemies and even crueler to his few friends. Appearance Faustian has short blond hair and mismatched eyes (one brown and one silver). He is five feet and seven inches tall and is not very broad in stature, though he is not lanky. Childhood Faustian (then Vincent) was born to a large family of peasants with two older sisters who were both significantly stronger than he was. His parents were disappointed at his lack of strength and were cruel to him. Eventually, the weak boy ended up being banished from his homeland by his own father, who has the leader of their 'tribe.' He would have died had it not been for Lucifer (then Elijah) Gorgon, a noble's son who found him staggering in the snow. Elijah took him in and took care of him, and the two developed a fast friendship. Faustian learned how to play chess and became quite skilled at it. The Capture of the Gorgon Estate As Faustian grew older, he became very greedy for the splendor that Elijah had demonstrated to him. He began to believe that he, too, was entitled to these riches. In the end, he ended up murdering Elijah's parents and locking Elijah up in his own basement. Masquerading as a nobleman by the name of Faustian, Faustian spent his days ordering around Elijah's servants and torturing the master of the estate, whom he nicknamed "Lucifer" for his own entertainment. Unknown to Faustian, one of the maids in the household (Victoria Gorgon) was Lucifer's sister, whom the boy's parents had raised as a maid to protect her from Faustian. After taking over the Gorgon Estate, Faustian discovered Victoria and found her attractive, eventually hinting at sexually abusing her. Faustian was shocked to discover that Lucifer had killed his own sister in an effort to protect her from him. This is where Endgame begins. Relationships Lucifer (Elijah) Gorgon- A childhood friend and current enemy, Lucifer has always been the center of Faustian's life. Despite what Lucifer himself thinks, Faustian does not hate him; in fact, what Faustian feels for him borders on brotherly love. However, Faustian has convinced himself that it his turn to live in luxury, and Lucifer's turn to suffer. He believes that he is doing Lucifer a favor. Shiloh Eidolon- Faustian's older sister, whom he believes to be dead. Victoria Gorgon- Lucifer's younger sister, Victoria was a subject of lust for Faustian before her untimely death. Selaphiel (Sophie) Abaddon- One of Faustian's maids, she is a constant annoyance to her lord because of her defiant nature. However, she is quite invaluable to him because of her ability to draw produce out of the unyielding soil. He is not aware that she is of noble blood. Viveka- Viveka is a visitor to Faustian's realm from an alternate, 21st-century-fantasy reality. He captured her for a brief period of time, and she saved his life countless times. His personality was overall improved by her presence, but, in the end, he was unable to overcome his own, selfish nature, and he ended up killing her in order to gain immortality. Sarah (the maid)- Sarah is the head of Faustian's maids and has earned Faustian's respect through a series of difficult events. Quotes “You are a good boy, Lucifer. Do you hear me? Is there another bridge of understanding between us? You are a good boy. You are submissive to me, and I am the master." (Endgame V3) “It’s because of them mother and father don’t want me anymore. Nor does the rest of the clan. Family. Unit. Household. I don’t care.” (Endgame V3) "Maybe the days I had spent as a child in a wooden crown and a cardboard manor will no longer be only a desperate dream of some low-blooded boy." (Endgame V3) "And if I am to ever die, the whole world will know." (Endgame V3) Fun Facts -Faustian's favorite food is broccoli, though he would never admit it. -Despite the fact that Faustian uses the word "dog" as an insult, he actually really likes dogs. In several versions of the story, he is seen with multiple dogs, and in one version of the story, he is seen being affectionate to one of them. -Faustian is a virgin.